Game of Thrones Finale (AU)
by StormReaperx98
Summary: This story takes place after the battle for the Iron Thorne but the ending is different the from what actually happened


This is just a short story to deal with how

The series ended please note I am not very educated with Game of Thrones so Please don't judge I will be using characters I know so enjoy my First FanFiction.

Chapter 1: Reign of the Dragon and Wolf

The Battle for Kings Landing have been won but not without a price. That price being killing almost everyone in the once beautiful city now turned to ash.Daenerys thought to herself as she approached the Iron throne will the people follow me out fear,respect or maybe even both after what I have done this plagued her mind for several minutes before turning to see the former King of the North Jon Snow AKA Aegon Targaryen her nephew who she loved so much. Jon approached Dany telling her that she will always be his queen and that together they can rule the Seven Kingdoms in peace knowing that Cersei was dead which meant Westeros was free of a tyrant leader that this new era will be ruled by Wolf of the North and the Dragon Queen. This Statement by her lover made her cry in which Daenerys replied afterwards with a simple question will you marry me then with the simple request of giving me a family. Yes I will marry you Dany and together we will have a beautiful family. Thank you Jon now with that of the way I must go and execute Tyrion for treason. Hold up is there another way for him to pay for his crime without taking his life I mean there is no one else like him who has more knowledge then him about Westeros I say he serves a our hand only under the condition that he take the safe oath as the Night watchmen meaning he can't have a wife,child or land and that should he commit any crimes against us then that's when he will executed. Dany thought about it long and hard granted Tyrion did commit treason however it was for the sake of saving his brother Jamie she would have done the same thing had the roles been reversed somehow so with that in mind she agreed with Jons request. She informed one of the guards to bring Tyrion to the destroyed throne room urgently in which the guard bowed and proceed to the room Tyrion was being held in moments later Tyrion entered the room with a sight he never thought he see Daenerys on the Iron Throne with Jon to her Right and Daenerys Dragon flying above them he approached the Fire and Ice couple with extreme caution knowing what's going to happen instead what happen next was Dany explained to him that he was not going to die but should he screw up one last time that would be the end of his life also he was going to remain their hand but under the condition he take the Nights watch oath in which he humbled agreed. After all was said and done Dany and Jon got married as promised without anyone knowing their terrible secret being good leaders they help the people rebuild Kong's Landing but in better shape then it was before it was destroyed. With every family and citizen have the same living arrangements so no one would go homeless again and additional funds were provided to anyone who had lost loved ones during the battle. With the city now restored and Kings Landing Government reformed Jon and Daenerys ruled knowing that everyone can live in peace and Harmony but one last thing was on the Dragon Queens mind. Dany had recently got seen by one of the royal doctors and had said the see was in fact pregnant which made her happy now only thing was how to announce it to Jon. So Daenerys waited for Jon to return to their chambers cause Jon had to long at some additional documents so for Kings Landing others from the other kingdoms including Winterfell his home where Bran now resides and the new king of the north in which Jon said to bran when he took over any problem or questions you need fixed or answered I will help you little brother. So as Jon entered his and Danys bedroom the mother of dragons motioned Jon to get in bed in which obliged afterwards Dany told Jon about her recent check up and explained that she was pregnant joyed filled Jon body and soul knowing he was going to be a father in which afterwards the Jon and Daenerys drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

9 months Later

Daenerys awoke Jon from a dead sleep saying her water had broken and in matter of moments he alerted the doctors which came to ensure that Daenerys had a safe birth process in which felt like eternity to Jon it all disappeared by a loud innocent cry there being cradled in danys arms was his child which turned out to be a boy who showed no birth defects or Down syndrome what so ever a perfect child born from a strong live the boy had Jon's facial features but had Daenerys eyes and hair color and after long discussion the decided to name their son Viserion Rhaegal Targaryen in honor of her fallen children and to ensure that when they stepped down from the throne that their son can ascend to the throne in hope of him leading the next generation into a even brighter and peaceful future and so with that Daenerys life was complete she had her fairy tale ending she married the man of her dreams,had a family and claimed the Iron throne. So the now happy family drifted of into a peaceful slumber for what should the first of many nights.

Authors Note:Thank y'all for reading this hope y'all enjoyed it one additional thing I should add Daenerys controls most of the decisions regarding what happens in the court except anything having to deal with the North in which Jon has the Final word


End file.
